


How a Cat and a Crow Helped Daichi Find True Love

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Cinderella AU, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Sawamura Daichi never would’ve expected two random guys to magically appear in his garden and he never would’ve expected to go along with their wild plans. Did he mention the guys were magical fairy godfathers? Yeah, doesn’t even sound real.





	How a Cat and a Crow Helped Daichi Find True Love

Sawamura Daichi never would’ve expected two random guys to magically appear in his garden and he never would’ve expected to go along with their wild plans. Did he mention the guys were magical fairy godfathers? Yeah, doesn’t even sound real.

Daichi glances down at his new suit, feeling unsettled. He doesn’t wear suits often, never having a reason to. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t go out very much.

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” Kuroo chuckles to himself, pleased with his pun. He appeared as quickly lightning against the castle’s column, Daichi not even flinching after the godfather playing that trick on him many times during the short time they’ve known each other.

Kuroo dons a red suit with black accents, turning into a fancy bow tie collar whenever he switches into his cat form. Even though he’s a human at the moment, his eyes glitter like a mischievous cat’s.

“You’re so funny,” Daichi replies, rolling his eyes. He adjusts his mask, black with peeks of blue, adding color to his otherwise dark attire. A crow flies on top of Kuroo’s bedhead before swooping over to Daichi.

“Are you scared, Daichi-san?” his other fairy godfather, Noya, asks the instant he transforms into his human form. He’s quite energetic, Daichi quickly noticed, from all of the shorter male’s jumping around.

“You can’t be scared!” Noya adds, paying no heed to any potential wrinkles in his suit. It matches Kuroo’s except instead of red, it’s orange. Somehow the bright orange looks good on him. When he’s a crow, he gets a cute orange ribbon loosely tied around his neck, giving the image he’s a messenger bird who already delivered his message.

“I never said I was scared,” Daichi grumbles, smoothing his jacket and fiddling with the tip of his smooth tie. “I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

“Aww,” Kuroo coos, kicking his foot from the column’s bottom and walking over to Daichi. “In all seriousness, you don’t have anything to worry about. No one will be able to know it’s you.”

“As long as you leave before midnight!” Noya pipes up, grinning widely. “Then your suit will disappear into what you wore before and you won’t be the dashing hero anymore! Well, technically you will be, just less stylish. And we don’t want that, do we!”

The way Noya says it makes it not a question, but Daichi nods anyway. “I’ll remember to check the clock.”

“The castle clock makes loud dings,” Kuroo informs him. “You can’t miss it. So don’t, like, wait to leave at 11:59, you know? Keep an eye on it. I don’t want to wipe people’s memories because they saw magic in action.”

Daichi nods again, nerves slightly lessening. “Thank you two again… I’m really grateful.” He never pictured himself attending such a function. Despite his nerves, he’s rather excited.  _My first ball and it’s at the royal palace!_  he thinks internally, chuckling.

Kuroo smiles a kind smile and Noya seems to stand even taller, puffing out his chest. “That’s what we do!” the latter cheers, pointing a thumb to his chest. “We’re awesome and stuff.” He gives a softer grin. “You deserve this, Daichi-san. We’ve been watching you.”

“That sounds really creepy,” Kuroo comments. “But we have, and Noya’s right. You deserve this and go have a fun night. Make some friends, maybe some  _friends_ ,” he adds with emphasis, even going so far as to wink comically. “I better hear some good tales when we visit tomorrow.”

Daichi raises his eyebrows. “Are you expecting free food this time?” When Kuroo and Noya popped up, they also took a fair amount of his freshly baked meat buns.

“I mean, desserts would be nice,” Kuroo longingly says. “We are doing this free of charge, after all—”

Daichi shakes his head. “You two are impossible.”

Noya hops behind Daichi and gently pushes him forward. “Hurry up, before all the nice girls and boys are already dancing with a partner!” he insists.

“Okay, okay!” Daichi huffs, straightening his jacket. Noya and Kuroo share a grin before disappearing. He wonders where they go whenever they’re not doing their godfather thing— they have a house, right? Are they roommates? He can’t imagine what their living situation is like.

He shakes his head once more, trying to calm his nerves. He’s never been to a ball before, much less a  _royal_  ball. He wonders if he’ll get to see any of the royal family.

Passing a bickering couple (whose hair reminds Daichi of blueberries and oranges, funny enough), he heads over to the long table spread with food so delicious smelling, his mouth waters. He’s so intent on getting to the food that he runs into someone and nearly spills punch over their clothes.

“I’m really sorry!” Daichi, moritifed, apologizes with a bow. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s alright,” the man assures with a wave of his hand. He even giggles— giggles— and Daichi thinks he’s heard the heavenliest voice to ever grace the earth. Despite the golden mask across his eyes (matching his golden jacket and white pants), Daichi can tell he’s quite gorgeous.

“I think it’d be even more awkward if you were the prince,” Daichi admits, laughing sheepishly.

The man laughs again, airy voice carrying over the now starting music. “Don’t worry,” he says lightly. “I’m… Suga*, who are you?”

“Daichi,” he answers, examining Suga again. Was that a beauty mark?  _Adorable_.

“Daichi,” Suga says, name rolling off his tongue delightfully. Daichi wishes he could listen to Suga’s voice every single day.

“Yes?”

Suga tilts his head slightly, offering a tooth-rotting smile as he holds out a hand. “How about we dance?” he asks, brown eyes twinkling mischievously. “I think we’ll have a lot of fun.”

Daichi’s heart pounds as he happily accepts Suga’s hand, hoping his own hand isn’t sweaty. “I’d love that,” he grins and Suga flashes an even brighter smile before he leads him to the dance floor.

Little did Daichi know that this evening would be full of many surprises. Kuroo and Noya the fairy godfathers were only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> *The kingdom would think of Suga as Prince Koushi, not thinking of royals by their last names.


End file.
